Titans G
by Alexbattledust
Summary: A collection of Teen titan Danny Phantom crossovers. Terrible summarry.


**Something's been bugging me about how there are only a couple of crossover fanfics describing the episode Titans Together. Therefore I'm starting with it. I will eventually add the entire story but for now it will be in a random order. Behold the chapter Titans Together!**

Titans Together

**Brotherhood Stronghold Paris 8:32 A.M**

We. Watched. You. All. Waiting. For. Our. Moment. To. Strike. You. Forged. Your Alliance. You. Trusted. Without. Pause. And. Finally. When. You. Thought. Your. World. Was. Safe. It. Fell. Apart. Before. Your. Very. Eyes. You. Are. Merely. Pawns. In. A. Game. And. Have. Played. Your. Part. Perfectly. There. Is. No. Where. You. Can. Hide. And. Nothing. You. Can. Do. To. Stop. Us. Each. Small. Victory. Brings. Us. Closer To. A. Greater. Prize. The. Elimination. Of. An. Entire Generation. Of. Hero's. And. We. Owe. It. All. To. You. Robin. Your. Network. Has. Been. Crushed. Your. Friends. Have. No. Way. To. Communicate. Or. Follow. Your. Commands. Together. You. May. Be. Formidable. But. Apart. You. Are. Lost. Powerless. Mine. You. Will. Fall. One. By. One. Who. Among. You. Could. Possibly. Stop. Me

**Jump City 12:45 P.M**

Danny was confused, to say the least. One moment he had been listening to Robin apologize, the next it broke apart before his eyes. With bewilderment he was about to fly off to Peru when he noticed a few things. The things were Mumbo, Newfu, and Malchior. Danny asked as he settled into a fighting stance "What brings you three to the Ghost Zone? You could be hurt. After all there are a lot of nasty ghosts out here."

"Fool," bellowed Malchior "We are here to end you and the Titans."

"Thank you for blurting out your plan Malchior, now if you don't find I need to kick your butt fast so please hurry this along. Don't want to be late." Commented Danny, and without any warning what so ever he shot an ectoray at Mumbo, searing Mumbo's pants.

"Hey, those were new!" Mumbo shouted indignantly. Suddenly Danny shot at Mumbo and smashed painfully into Mumbo's side. "Ah, ah boy no cheap shots," Mumbo quipped, "Even birdie boy gives us a warning before attacking." Mumbo then opened up his sleeves and with the aim of a shotgun, pennies started shooting at Danny.

Danny simply retorted "And has he ever landed the first blow?" while he blasted the pennies, then froze a Bob that had tried sneaking up behind him. He then kicked Mumbo in the face, sending the wanna-be magician one way, and his wand another. Danny then smashed his fist on the wand, snapping it in half. (**Danny gets his fights done quickly and efficiently now. Got a problem with that?**) "Who's next" he asked. He got his reply in the form of a raging fireball. He simply went intangible and yawned "Is that the best the mighty Malchior can do? I'm disappointed. We really need to speed this up." He then froze Malchior's mouth shut and kicked him in the chest. It landed with a satisfying smack. He spurted ectogoo out of his finger, coating Malchior's wings. Malchior dropped like a stone, landing safely on Mumbo, efficiently trapping both of them. Finally he turned to Newfu who had, to his surprise, created a small army of Bob's.

"Fool you will be brought to your knees by Newfu and there is nothing you can do to stop me, for there is no water here." Newfu gloated.

Danny simply replied, "You wanna bet?" Then before Newfu's astounded eyes he pulled out a patented Fenton Ghost Sprayer, capable of blasting high powered squirts of water, seemingly out of nowhere. "A little trick my dad taught me. Now play ball!" he said as he smirked. He then stared spraying Bob's left and right turning them into newfu, their original form. "This is easy, although I must ask, who sent you? He must know it takes more then an amateur magician, a loudmouth dragon and a sentient pile of tofu to even bother me."

"The Brain assumed we would be the best to defeat you, or at least distract you." Newfu said. If tofu could grin wolfishly Newfu was doing a good job of it.

"Hu-" was all Danny could get out before being rammed by Ding Dong Daddy's automobile. He was sent flying straight into Mother Mae- Eye's spoon. Mother Mae-Eye smashed him into the ground.

"Now the Brain does recognize your power and that is why he sent all of us to take you on." Mother Mae-Eye sweetly explained. "However we cannot beat you in a prolonged fight so instead we will trap you. Now Master of Games!" With that the Master of games or M.O.G opened up the same portal which Psimon had with the help of Mother Mae-Eye. As Danny clambered back up some newly made bobs grabbed him. Danny smashed them together, but was rammed by Ding Dong Daddy again. Mother Mae-Eye then grabbed Danny and threw him into the portal, swiftly closing it behind him. As Danny tried to stop he slammed into something hard and groaned as at the same time the thing he hit grunted. Opening his eyes he saw, Raven?

"Raven where are we?" he asked standing and stretching. Raven replied "I don't know I was thrown in here by Kyd Wycked and Psimon. How did you get here?" Danny replied "I got distracted by Mumbo, Malchior, and Newfu. Then after I was about to finish u with Newfu I got rammed by Ding Dong Daddy's automobile. Then Mother Mae-Eye and M.O.G opened a portal to here and ambushed me again." Raven looked stunned, and then stuttered "You had _six _villains come after you!" "Yes and I could have beat them to if I hadn't been to if they had been in a fight. It was more of a fight then ambush. Now I think we should get out of here." Right, want me to do it or you?" "You're way is more direct and will take us their immediately." "Okay." And without further talk they disappeared in a shadow of blackness. They came out just in time to hear Cyborg arguing.

"All I'm saying is we need to plan this correctly or it will blow up in our faces and…" He trailed off at the sight of us a smile spreading across his face at the sight of us. "Well look who survived. Guys meet everybody still here." Cyborg gestured to everybody as he said there name. "Bee, I, Starfire, Red Star, Gnarrk, Kole, Melvin, Timmy, Bobby, and Teether all made it. We were just planning our attack. We plan on splitting up honorary Titans and founding Titans." "That's all very good and well," Danny said "but I'll have to attack later." "Why?" Cyborg asked. "Because," Danny said slowly, "I need to round up my group of Titans." That elected surprised faces from everyone. "Since when did you get approval for that?!" "I didn't get approval and it started out as a small response team. And don't worry I won't be late, the Infi-map will see to that." Danny said, smiling evilly. "Okay but make sure you get there on time. The Brotherhood headquarters is under Paris." Cyborg said. Danny said nothing, merely opening a portal to the Ghost Zone and flying off. After the portal closed Raven turned to Cyborg and asked "Why'd you let him go?" "Because Raven," Cyborg replied "We need some more help to win this." Raven simply nodded.

**Brotherhood Stronghold Paris 11:52 P.M**

Beast Boy was stumped. The good guys were all ways supposed to win. That was why he always was confident. Yet now here they were in the Brain's capture. He was about to be frozen. He looked down and noticed that the ground starting to crumble underneath Madam Rouge's feet. He grinned cockily and said "I wouldn't stand there if I were you. He then turned into a fly and flew way. With a loud boom Cyborg planted one foot firmly on the ground, Kole and Gnarrk on either side of him. Cyborg then said "Lesson number one. Don't throw me down a hole unless you make sure I stay there!" Suddenly there was an explosion and Starfire, Red Star, and Bee floated side by side. Then Starfire said "The lesson two, we never give up." Next Raven, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether rose from the ground. Raven then said "Lesson number three. Your secret base isn't very secret." Finally a glowing green portal opened and Danny shot out of it. Behind him was Titans G which consisted of Fixit, Wulf, Cujo, and Dani. Danny said with a cocky grin "Lesson number four. Basing your entire plan off chess metaphors means you will fail." Every body looked at him incredulously. "What it's true. Vlad does it and gets the crap beaten out of him." Beast Boy was the first to stop staring and said "Titans Together!"

On that note villains and heroes charged each other. First Pantha slammed down on a group, and then the Herald took down Malchior by putting him in a different dimension. As Red Star tackled Mammoth Cyborg said "I don't even know where to begin." "I do," Beast Boy said extravagantly. "I'm not stopping until the Brain is mine." Cyborg simply replied "Well let's get it started" as his sonic cannon fired up. Gnarrk swung Kole in her crystal form at Ding Dong Daddy's car slicing it in half and efficiently taking him out of the fight. As Beast Boy charged Steamroller appeared blocking his way. Dani crashed into him, clearing the way. After that Plasmus rushed Beast Boy but Danny froze him and Raven soul separated from her body and put Plasmus to sleep. As Monsieur Mallah went to take down Beast Boy he was blocked by Bobby and Cujo. Mas then kicked the men holding him and climbing up he managed to free Menos. They took down all the guards and soon Fixit appeared. He asked them "Do you know how to operate this?" The twins shrugged. As Fixit, Mas, and Menos stood in front of the panel Mas asked "_How do we operate this?"_ (**Rough translations of what I think their saying.**) Menos then replied _"I don't know, this thing has more buttons then a space shuttle." _They started pressing random buttons until Fixit coughed and said "If you don't mind I know the correct button." He then pressed the big red button, and freed Hotspot, Wildebeest, Speedy, Bushido, Tram, Aqualad, Argent, Thunder, Lightning, Kilowatt, and Robin.

Everybody but Robin got down. Instead he told Starfire who had just tackled Madam Rouge "Starfire! I could use a hand." Starfire gladly floated up to him. Over in the control booth Professor Chang and his minions approached Fixit and the speedsters. The twins smirked before piling up the evildoers. Fixit pressed a button and froze them.

On the floor Raven asked "So does anybody actually have a plan?" Starfire happily responded "Yes we kick the butt." "Just like old times" Cyborg said. "Except better." Beast boy added. "And make the Brain pay." Danny said, smiling grimly. Robin then said "Let's finish this." Heroic music started playing from Cyborg's chest as they charged. As they ran they took out multiple enemies.

The Hive Five minus Seemore ran to the exit only to be stopped by Kid Flash. He said " Right now you're probably thinking, why did I hook up with those Brotherhood guys. Hate to say but told you so." Cyborg crashed into the stairs grappling with Control Freak. Kid Flash told Cyborg "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up a friend." Then Jinx walked in, much to everybody's amazement. Then Gizmo screamed "You're with him! Traitor." Jinx simply smirked and said "Nothing personal." And then snapped her fingers and sent them flying. "Now that was unexpected" Cyborg said. Control Freak nodded, then Cyborg punched him in the face.

At the same time Pantha smashed _ into the ground and took his mask. At that moment Kid Flash started nabbing defeated villains and freezing them. As the Brain and Mallah took this in Mallah said "Master it is time we left." The Brain replied "Agreed." However as they started to leave they were cornered by Aqualad and Tram on one side, Speedy and Bee on another, Danny and Dani on a third, and Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin on the last. As Robin said "No one's leaving." The Brain replied "Then. You. Leave. Me. No. Choice." He detached his Brain and Mallah grabbed it and jumped up. "A. Parting. Gift. Something. To. Keep. Them. Busy. Perhaps." A hundered robot soldiers rose out of the ground to occupy the Titans. Beast Boy and Robin left to take care of Mallah and the Brain while Cyborg tried to defuse the bomb. "It's a fusion device," he explained to Danny. "I have no idea on how to shut it down. We need a miracle." Suddenly Danny got an idea. "No we need an interdimesoinal portal." He replied. With that he went to find the Herald.

Cyborg twiddled his fingers as he waited for Danny and the Herald. As they arrived the Herald asked "Any requests?" "Far away would be good!" Cyborg anxiously replied. Herald blew open a portal to space and Danny pushed it in. Once the portal closed there was an amazing explosion.

As the last of the robots were taken care of Robin tossed Beast boy the Brain. After the Brain was frozen Beast Boy said "Dudes check it out. Brain freeze." Beast Boy laughed as everybody else collectively groaned.

**Titans Tower 11:59 A.M**

"Home sweet home." Cyborg said. Suddenly Kid Flash appeared behind him and said "Cool pad. Got any eats?" The Titan alert went off and it showed Doctor Light breaking into a bank vault.

**Jump City 12:02 P.M**

"Maybe we ought to show him who he's up against." Cyborg commented. "He's totally gonna freak." Danny said "Agreed" Raven commented as the rest of the Titans were showed.

**A few hours and five pages. I'm impressed with myself. Good job me!**


End file.
